


Heat

by ohmcgee



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, Huddling For Warmth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Only a few hours longer," he says, knowing that there's a good chance he's lying and that they might very well freeze to death in this cave and wanting to put his fist through the <i>wall</i> for being stupid enough to be caught here. "You'll live, Jordan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

"I don't understand why we can't just use our rings to stay warm," Hal says, teeth chattering through his words as he wraps his arms around himself. The temperature's dropped at least thirty degrees in the last twenty minutes and their breath is ghosting out in puffs in front of them with each breath. They're just lucky they found a cave to take shelter in before the storm started. 

"Because," Sinestro says impatiently. He's trying to remind himself that Jordan is only a rookie, that's it's not his fault that they had the misfortune to find themselves on this particular planet on the day the planet's moons aligned -- but that hardly ever works. There's just something about Jordan that sets him off and has him constantly teetering on the edge of lashing out. Perhaps it's his petulance. Perhaps it's the fact that he's the most gorgeous, tempting thing Thaal has ever laid eyes on. "These storms can last, at the very least, eight hours. At the most, several days. If we use our rings to keep us warm the entire time, how do you suppose we fly ourselves out of here when it's over? Or fight off anything that tries to attack us while we're here?"

Hal sighs and a large cloud of breath escapes his mouth, drawing attention to his pale lips. "Yeah, that makes sense, I guess," he says. Usually there's more of a fight in him, but in these subzero temperatures Thaal can't blame him for trying to conserve his energy. "God, I'm fucking _freezing._ "

Sinestro rolls his eyes at his penchant for pointing out the glaringly obvious. "Only a few hours longer," he says, knowing that there's a good chance he's lying and that they might very well freeze to death in this cave and wanting to put his fist through the _wall_ for being stupid enough to be caught here. "You'll live, Jordan."

 

: : :

 

Fours hours later the storm is still raging on outside of the cave they're stuck in and there are ice crystals in Hal's hair as he rocks back and forth, trying to keep warm. A few hours ago Thaal moved from his standing position to sit down next to him, back to back to share body heat between them, but that's hardly working any longer. 

"Jordan," Sinestro says, trying to still his chattering teeth, knowing what needs to be done. "Take off your clothes."

Hal looks at him like he's delirious from hypothermia. "Excu-cuse me?"

"If you want to live," Sinestro says, "Do as I say. Remove your clothing, lay them in a pile and lie down on top of them. Th-this is the only way."

"But --"

" _Jordan_ \--" Thaal says and there's no anger there this time-- just desperation. "Trust me."

Hal must hear the difference in his voice because he doesn't argue this time, just slowly begins to strip, and Sinestro starts to do the same. 

When he moves behind Hal and wraps his body around him, covering them with his clothing as best as possible, Hal makes the most amusing squeaking noise in the back of his throat.

"This is...interesting," Jordan says, trying a nervous laugh as Sinestro presses against him. 

"This is necessary," Thaal says. 

"Necessary," Hal repeats, squirming back against him in a way that causes Sinestro to swallow down a snarl. "Right."

 

: : :

 

"Oh my god," Hal gasps beneath him and Thaal can't decide which is more beautiful, that noise or the color finally returning to Hal's cheeks as he buries himself inside of him. 

"Necessary," Thaal murmurs as he moves inside of him, heat radiating from Hal's body into his, dipping his head to capture Hal's mouth and taste the heat on his tongue as well. 

"Yeah," Hal says, wrapping his legs around him and digging his heels in, pressing Thaal in deeper. "Necessary."


End file.
